Ten
by dietredpop
Summary: Stole prompt from littleducklinglove's "Ten Reasons Why"


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Little Lion Man (Mumford and Sons)**  
>Shiki knew every time Rima got hurt it was his fault. Remembering the "battle" between his love and his father was impossibly painful. It was almost a competition between his romantic love and his family love. Would he kill a relative for Rima? It was a horrible question to have to answer, but he had to. He had chosen Rima that day, chosen to take back his own body so she wouldn't be hurt, emotionally or physically, any longer. Shiki knew it was the right decision. He knew he loved Rima more than his family, more than anyone in the world. He just needed her to know. But he wouldn't disturb her sleep.<br>_"It was not your fault, but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really f***ed it up this time…"_

**Summertime (My Chemical Romance)**  
>Rima was tired of Shiki hiding what she knew was there. He had been in a constant state of depression over the past few days, and they both knew why. He was in love with her, and Rima was completely okay with that. What she didn't like was that he hid it. He was too shy and it scared Rima; maybe they wouldn't ever be together because of it. Shiki loved Rima and she loved him back. So why wouldn't he just say it? She wanted to pick him up off the ground and help him to realize he could have her any time he wanted. In fact, she was already his; nothing she could do about it. She would take him where he wanted, do anything for him. He had only to ask.<br>_"You can run away with me any time you want."_

**Monsoon (Tokio Hotel)**  
>He wanted to take her away from this world and all the pain in it. He was completely and utterly alone, waiting for her to come and save him from this horrible storm. They would die together, he decided on that day. The clouds were getting worse and they both knew they wouldn't make it. But maybe… if they could find each other, it wouldn't hurt anymore. Even death can be suppressed by love, easily. He was depending on his love to find her. And there they would wait for the waves to crash over them, knocking them over, but never pulling their hands apart.<br>_"Running through the monsoon, beyond the world, to the end of time, where the rain won't hurt…"_

**Only One (Yellowcard)**  
>It was killing Shiki, tearing him apart from the inside out. He had broken what was left of their relationship and there was no putting it back together. All he could do was slide to the floor and cry and scream to Rima, as if he could even hear her. Nothing could help them now; she was the only one for him, and now it was gone. His heart was broken to the point of no repair, but he had to let her know. Rima had to know someone loved her. More than loved her; the smallest thing she said could kill Shiki. But all he could do was let her know.<br>_"Here I go; scream my lungs out to try to get to you. You are my only one!"_

**Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace)**  
>He had hurt her beyond repair. Rido taking over his body was only a little of it. Shiki felt everything he did was only going to hurt Rima more. He didn't deserve to have drunk her blood. His weapon could have killed her and it was his hand that wielded it. She was the only one that could save him from himself, but he didn't want to ask her, didn't deserve her help. He had become a monster, hurting everything he loved. He needed to stop, but how?<br>_"Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself!"_

**Down In Flames (Semisonic)**  
>It had been years since he saw Rima, and without her he was dead. Shiki hid from society without anyone to help him through his pain. Isolation may have been one of the worst decisions he ever made. He had plans, and his whole life ahead of him. Not being a pureblood, he could easily die soon. But the pain wasn't too bad after a while. It only bothered him that he was already gone from everything he needed. Never doing what he had dreamed to, Shiki had countless regrets. And they would always be there, it seemed. Especially those regarding love.<br>_"It's not the pain; I'm used to it. It's feeling like I'm already dead."_

**Check Yes Juliet (We the Kings)**  
>Rima was determined to make Shiki come with her one of these days. They'd been in love without saying it too long for her. Sometime- preferably sooner rather than later- she was going to go to his room and tell him to come with her. And he'd say yes. Neither would admit it to the public, but they had spent the last few years hoping for the smallest sign of returned love from one another. She was going to make it happen. She'd steal his heart if she hadn't already, and they'd run away together. Soon. Very soon, he would be hers.<br>_"Three-two-one, you'll fall in my arms now. They can't change the locks; don't let them change your mind."_

**Starlight (Muse)**  
>Shiki was chasing a dream that wouldn't come true, trying to catch a butterfly that only flew away from him. It wasn't worth it, he knew. But he couldn't stop running after her. He had left behind what he used to be to follow Rima through his dreams of a twisted, winding road and an implacable forest. What he wanted was never going to happen. She was getting farther away from him all the time. All he would have soon enough would be his memories, and they were escaping him too. He would never let go entirely of his dreams to be with her, though. If that was all he had left of Rima, he couldn't lose it.<br>_"Far away from my memories, all the people who care if I live or die."_

**Firework (Katy Perry)**  
>Shiki knew Rima believed she wasn't worth his love, she was insignificant to the world. He needed to tell her that she was worth everything, if she would only open up and show off her brilliant color the world would love her. But she needed to love herself first. She was hiding her talent from the world. He tried as hard as he could to open doors to a happy life for her but she wouldn't go through them. What she didn't know was how much she mattered to this one person, and how much he believed she would matter to the entire world if she only tried. Being a model, she knew she was beautiful. So why wouldn't she show it off, brag to the rest of the population? Maybe Shiki's persuasion was all that could help it. So he decided to persuade her.<br>_"If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow."_

**Face Down (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**  
>Someday Rima was going to get back at Rido for taking over Shiki's body. Someday he would pay for claiming he loved his son and in turn hurting him so. And Shiki! Shiki let Rido do what he wanted with his body. Rima was going to tell him not to let people push him around anymore; it's not right. Shiki felt pain, she knew, but he wouldn't express it. Please, she thought, please don't let anyone else hurt you like that. Because when it was Shiki's life, there was little she could do. But she would try. Because she loved him enough for that. He deserved at least that.<br>_"Face down in the dirt, she said, 'this doesn't hurt'…"_


End file.
